Recent years, an X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus has progressed mainly in a circulatory organ field, with development of an angiographic examination using a catheter or an IVR (Interventional Radiology). Such an X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus is used in a percutaneous angioplasty, or in a plastic surgery of a congenital cardiac deformity which is combined with a cardiac surgery operation. An application range of an X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus as an advanced IVR system has been enlarged. An installation environment of an X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus has been developed from a general catheter room to a complex system called as a hybrid system merged with an operation room.
Japanese patent application publication No. 2008-190 discloses an X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus for examining circulatory organs of an object. The X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus is provided with a photographing unit which has a C-shaped arm. Two end portions of the C-shaped arm hold an X-ray generation unit and an X-ray detection unit respectively. The X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus is further provided with a movement mechanism to move the photographing unit. The object is capable of being photographed from various angles by moving the photographing unit, when the object sits on a bed.
The X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus is installed in an examination room where facilities enabling a medical treatment or an operation are arranged. When the photographing unit is not used, the photographing unit is separated and recedes from the bed so as not to disturb the medical treatment or the operation. The photographing unit is moved along a rail provided in parallel with a floor of the examination room.
In order to cause the photographing unit to recede from the bed, the examination room requires a larger floor space in the direction of the rail. Accordingly, the examination room needs to include a larger extra space which is not always necessary for the medical treatment or the operation